


Turbo's Warehouse Adventure

by CradleD



Category: OCs - Fandom, superheroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Content approved by SCAR, Fandom, Gangbang, Group Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD
Summary: The Scarlet-Haired preteen superhero known as Turbo Shota the speedsder has had many exploits in his short crime-fighting career.  This particular adventure, however, will catch him off guard as he meets a new supervillain who taps into his weaknesses...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sin Corps





	Turbo's Warehouse Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Attached pics can be found here:
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/704845731600531568/784796816231235594/Clothed_resize_again.jpg
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/713877992736030852/784783280490807316/redassfuck.jpg
> 
> Art by Fairwind: https://twitter.com/fairwindNSFW

_Now where could that boy have run off to?_ Edmond Brown scratched his head as he searched for his son, Jesse. The boy wasn’t in his room when Ed called for dinner. Ed looked in the living room and even in Jesse’s favorite spot; the basement where he kept all his video games and things he played with. Ed went back to the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table. Steaming fresh food, prepared by his loving wife, Joan, sat in three plates. Ed looked at Joan, who was absorbed in messages on her phone to which she struggled to respond rapidly.

“Well, I couldn’t find him, hon,” he said.

Unphased, Joan waved her hand and said, “He’ll be here. He always makes it to dinner.”

Ed supposed she was right. The ten-year-old did manage to make it to every meal on time, no matter what he was doing…  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time slowed as Jesse moved with the speed of light. He sliced through the wind, inching his head left and right periodically to avoid birds or bugs. Seconds later, he was in his room. The wind that Jesse carried into the window blew papers off his desk. He watched them leaf to the ground for a second before zipping them all back to his desk in less than a second. He checked his watch. He was home just in time for dinner as usual. His body blurred throughout the room as he whipped out of his costume and into normal clothes in seconds. He suspected his father had been looking for him, thinking he had been out playing. Little did the middle-aged man know that his ten-year-old son had been in the city fighting crime as none other than the one and only Turbo Shota the Speedster!

The hero’s recent exploit had been a particularly fun one, but he had to keep it secret from his parents. He didn’t want their safety jeopardized by his heroics. At least… that’s what he learned from comic books. He walked downstairs in his normal clothes and sat down at the dinner table, wincing. His butt was still in pain, another part of his adventures that he didn’t want his parents knowing about. The boy looked up to see the bewildered gaze from his father, which pleased him as always.

“Son, where in the blazes have you been?” Ed said. “I swear I looked everywhere for you! You weren’t hiding anything unusual were you?”

Jesse blushed, annoyed. “No, dad. What do you think I’m some kind of pervert?” (He was, but that was beside the point).

“I don’t know what kind of antics you kids get up to these days. When I was your age, there wasn’t a place on Earth my dad couldn’t find me. That man would-”

“Alright, alright, hon, you can calm down, now,” said Joan. “He’s home, isn’t he? What did I tell you? He always makes it to dinner on time. Now can we say grace. Or are you going to keep lecturing.”

Ed mumbled something about insolent children as he gestured for the family to bow their heads. He said a quick prayer, followed by the sign of the cross as he had been taught since he was a young alter boy in his local Catholic church. Then, after the family followed suit with a resounding Amen, they dug in.

The smell of his mother’s cooking hit Jesse’s nose. Saliva pooled in his mouth. That afternoon’s team of bank robbers he encountered left him more drained than usual, and he was ravenous. He stuffed mashed potatoes and beef stew into his mouth, forcing himself not to pick up too much speed so as not to reveal his power. A moment of silence, punctuated by silverware clinking against bowls and plates, hung in the air. “So,” Joan said, attempting to spark conversation, “You meet anyone new to play with today, Jesse?”

An image appeared in Jesse’s head and he smiled to himself. “Well..,” he started. “You could say that mom.” Joan shot her son a knowing glance and said nothing. She had known her son had been gay ever since she saw a catalogue for men’s swimwear under his bed. Ed was oblivious of course. The man couldn’t read his way out of a paper bag when it came to social situations or their son’s wants and desires. Ed typically let Joan handle anything that did not have to do with his job or running the house. It was a typical nuclear family and that made Ed comfortable.

“What do you mean by that?” Ed asked his son. Jesse blushed and said, “Well… I just meant I met someone new today, Dad. That’s all.” Redness darkened his face as he ate. His father gave him a suspicious look before resuming his meal himself. The family sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate. As Jesse took another bite of his food, his bowels turned.

His eyes opened wide. He knew what was about to happen and needed to control it fast. “Need to use the bathroom!” he blurted out as jumped out of his chair and bolted to the bathroom as slow as he could stand while his parents watched. As soon as he was out of sight, he became blur of motion, closing the bathroom door and seating himself on the toilet in a millisecond. It took an equal amount of time to get his bowels emptied. He winced as he sat his sore ass on the toilet seat.

“Ffffuck!” Fart noises cracked the air. Warm relief filled Jesse as the pressure within him dissipated. He lay back on the toilet seat and sighed, his head looking straight up, resting on his back. The smell of sweet salt and musty sweat filled the room as opposed to that of shit. Jesse looked between his legs into the toilet bowl. The water had turned a creamy white from the bucket load of semen he ejected from his ass. The “someone new” he told his father about was responsible for that. It was embarrassing to have to come home and relieve himself of the sloppy remains of his mission, but it was worth it. He smiled as he thought of the fun he had just had on his latest patrol.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The scarlet-haired hero known as Turbo Shota zapped through the town at top speed looking for the scene of the crime. He found it in a matter of seconds. Halting abruptly at the crime scene, TS quickly scanned the area. He wasn’t established as a crime fighter yet, so the police didn’t know about him. He chose to play it safe and hang back while the cops investigated the crime scene. He couldn’t move fast enough to zip through the scene without anyone noticing. Focusing his eyes on one cop as he lifted a piece of paper from the ground, TS focused his pupils on what was written: “T.S. @ W.H. 134.”

The redhead knew from his social studies class that there could only be one establishment in town with the number 134 attached. That building had to be warehouse 134 by the docks. TS smiled and slipped his goggles back over his shining emerald eyes. After maneuvering his lithe young body out of the thick crowd, he blasted down the road at lightspeed. A nearby civilian on the street looked his way, certain he saw a blue and red blur flash across the street. It didn’t take long for Turbo to find the enemy’s hideout. He skidded to a halt a block away from the building and used his lightning quick feet to hop up to the rooftop of an adjacent building.

He lifted his goggles up to his forehead and zoomed in with his eyes. The light his green eyes emitted travelled to the warehouse window and he was able to peek inside. Despite being able see into the warehouse, he could not detect any movement. They must be waiting for me, he thought. He wished Rex could be there with him. Turbo’s best friend, Rex, doesn’t usually enjoy going with him on these escapades, but the red-haired wonder liked seeing the look of mixed fear and excitement on his tan friend’s face whenever they were about to get into danger. Turbo shook his head and regained focus. There was a small crevice in the rooftop window that he could fit through.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Turbo stood up and straightened his faded denim jacket. “Thunderstruck” by AC/DC, his favorite band, sounded in his head. He nodded to the imagined rhythm and hummed the lyrics to himself as he pulled his goggles back down over his eyes. These guys aren’t gonna know what hit him, he thought. Smiling, he pumped his knees in the air a few times. This quick warmup hiked his dri-fit, spandex shorts up so that more of his thick, juicy thighs were exposed. His bubble butt flexed beneath the leathery seat of the shorts. Reminding himself of the opening he found, he assumed his stance and then took off, kicking cloud of dust in the air that hung in the scarlet-haired hero’s wake.

The opening was easy enough to utilize. All Turbo had to do was jump inside and his legs would take care of the rest. Upon reaching the window, the scarlet hero zipped inside, rapidly kicking his legs to ease his transition to the ground. He squatted to the ground low, touching the floor, and then standing slowly. He wanted to make his entrance dramatic. All the men in the warehouse dropped what they were doing immediately. There were four of them. The windows Turbo peaked into while he was on the other rooftop did not catch them at the angle from which he had looked. Once Turbo stood completely and made sure all the men in the warehouse got a good look at him, he smiled. His pearly teeth gleamed in the florescent light. After giving one gawking man wink, the red-headed hero went to work. He ran faster than the men could blink and administered quick punches and kicks, knocking them all to the floor. In less than a second, all the men were down.

Loud claps echoed from an unseen location. Turbo turned his head, but his body did not follow. He could not move. Vain attempts to move his limbs strained his muscles. His brow broke out in a cold sweat. “What is this?” he yelled. The clapping continued, echoing off the distant walls of the open area of the warehouse, void of boxes and other meaningless items typically found in such places. The origin of the clapping stepped into the light. He stopped clapping as the florescence illuminated his thin body. Turbo’s head was frozen in the man’s direction, so he got a good look at him. A thin, pale, middle-aged man stood at the edge of the light wearing a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He wore a long lab coat and large glasses that hung on a bend in his nose. Tufts of hair poked out of the sides of his mostly bald head. A headband adorned with the image of a red hand inscribed in a circle in the center sat squarely on his forehead.

Clearing his throat, the man said, “I suppose you are wondering who I am. Allow me to introduce myself.” The man bowed. “My real name is of no import. You shall call me… the Spankter.” He rose back up to flash his evil grin at Turbo. “Contrary to what you might be thinking,” he said. “I’m not going to kill you. I have much better plans for a boy with such… juicy features as yours.” He licked his lips. “I had to stop you from moving so that I could show you my machine. I can’t have you zipping around as you do so well.” Spankter reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a remote. At the click of a button, the rest of the lights came on and Turbo’s heart pounded into his throat.

A large contraption with straps sat behind the Spankter. The machine was complete with a bench and big ring stand carrying a paddle, its head sprinkled with holes, that was attached to a generator. The old man clicked another button and the machine sprang to life. The paddle swung at top speed, making 360 degree rotations. “Oh, don’t worry,” said the Spankter. “It knows when someone is sitting in the uh… hot seat, so to speak.” Turbo looked at the straps that hung from the bench and, realizing the Spankter aimed to put him there, and swallowed hard, sweat dripping down his warm cheeks. His heart pounded with mixed fear and excitement.

The Spankter then clicked two more buttons and Turbo could now move. “Wow, thanks dummy,” Turbo chided. Elated, the scarlet hero began to run, deciding to destroy the machine. When he barely reached the evil doctor’s location in a few seconds at a sprint, he stopped and looked at his hands. He could no longer feel the speed force. He was powerless. “Oh of course I had to take care of those tricky powers of yours,” the doctor said as the redhead looked up at him, confused. “It’s a simple matter really. The machine sends out frequencies that counter the ones in which you move, neutralizing your wavelengths. No frequency, no speed. Make sense?” Turbo scratched his head. He was not very studious. He relied mostly on his friend, Rex, to get him through school.

Spankter laughed and said, “Oh you don’t need to understand how everything works, my boy. You just need to relax and let me and my men take care of you.” Turbo froze as he heard feet and clothes shuffle behind him. Hands seized the boy and picked him up. The scarlet-haired hero struggled, but to no avail. Without his speed powers, he was helpless. The men plopped his struggling body on the bench facedown and strapped his hands in so that they were attached to the legs of the bench. One of the men tore off his shoes, socks and spandex shorts – the boy never wore underwear, so that was not an issue – before strapping in his legs. The full-bodied 10-year-old’s plump rear stuck out in the air, shining like a gold trophy. “Hey, not so rou - ughhhh,” Turbo began. One of the men tied ball gag tight around over his mouth and around his neck. The boy could now only speak in muffled noises. “You’ll be needing that to bite on in a few seconds,” Spankter said, “Let’s see… why don’t we start you off on a light setting.”

Turbo looked around, struggling to see behind him. He stretched his neck to his right and left but could not see anything past a 180 degree view. Following a brief silence, the machine whirred to life. A loud smack cut the air. “Mmphhhhh!” Turbo yelled, more out of surprise than pain. The paddle struck his exposed butt, which stung, but the strike was light, more of a love tap. More strikes followed the first at a rhythmic pace. The boy’s ass cheeks bounced and jiggled with every smack of the paddle. Soon he got used to the feeling. Though uncomfortable, he had to admit the light spanking was turning him on. He could feel his penis stiffening underneath the chair, and he had to move in between spanks to reposition his member. The spanking intensity increased. “I think you’re ready for more now,” said the Spankter.

The stinging in his ass increased, and Turbo groaned louder. The paddle’s pace increased with its power. Soon, the spanks reached max capacity and pain shot through the boy’s body in agonizing waves. He screamed through the ball gag in agony. He could vaguely hear laughter from behind him. His face scrunched in anger at the embarrassment of being laughed at, having his ass spanked apple red for the entertainment of these men. The pain rose, however, to a level that prevented him from thinking about anything else. His eyes squeezed shut as he willed the pain to stop. The spanks reached top speed and power. The paddle assaulted the boy’s ass mercilessly, smacking the bouncing cheeks redder than his hair. Hot dog-sized welts formed all over the boy’s reddening cheeks. The paddle then moved down. “Let’s not forget those thighs and sit spots, now,” said Spankter, giggling.

Fresh pain erupted in the newly spanked spots and Turbo screamed again through his gag. His throat grew scratchy from the exertion. Tears fell down the poor boy’s face from the unbearable pain. The paddle rapped his upper thighs and sit spots until they were as red and welted as his ass cheeks. Slowly, the spanks abated as the cruel doctor deemed the punishment was sufficient. The machine slowed to a stop, getting one final love tap in before shutting off. “There,” said Spankter, “Now that we’ve adequately punished you for assaulting my men, we can have some real fun. Alright, boys, he’s all yours.” “Sweet, boss,” one of the men with a gruff voice said. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

Turbo’s head hung over the edge of the bench. He breathed deep and hard, fighting against the pain that seared his tender rear. Cool liquid suddenly greeted the top of his ass crack, awakening dormant nerves that mixed with nerves that were beaten raw by the paddle. The boy’s head shot up as the liquid seeped into the crack between his tenderized cheeks. He gasped through his nose when it hit his anus, flushing electricity through his body that made his heartbeat quicken. His hormones awakened simultaneously and excitement possessed him. He realized the men were going to fuck him. _Yes!_ , he thought, _Why couldn’t we have started with this part?_ His cock was stiff as a board underneath him, pulsing against the padding on the bench.

A thick finger raked the space in between Turbo’s ass cheeks slowly and then rimmed his twitching anus. Ecstasy flickered through the boy’s body. He moaned as his eyes reduced to slits. “Ohhh,” one of the men said. “I think he likes it, boss.” “Really!” Spankter said, grinning. “This reaction is… unexpected. We will have to be extra tender with this one, men.” “You got it boss!” another man said. The finger that rimmed Turbo’s asshole slipped into his rectal wall with a slight push, making the boy gasp through his nose. The man moved his finger in and out slowly, digging deeper with each probe. The boy’s penis rubbed against the padding of the bench every time his body shifted from the probing. Turbo’s eyes fluttered into his eyelids with delight.

After more probing, the man found Turbo’s prostate and gave it a couple of love taps before exiting. The scarlet hero squealed at the touch of his pleasure spot, making the man smile. The man then rested his 10-inch cock on the top of the boy’s ass crack. He rubbed it up and down along the fold of the redhead’s rosy buns. Slick with the lotion that still moistened Turbo’s ass, the man maneuvered his dick into the fold and rimmed the boy’s anus, which opened and closed with anticipation. “Damn, you really are a horny boy, aren’t you?” the man said, grinning. Turbo moaned in response. “Alright, then, I’ll give you what you want.” The man paused his rimming to position his head on the boy’s opening hole and then rammed all ten inches into the boy’s welcoming rectum, clapping his pelvis on the boy’s glowing butt cheeks. The scarlet hero squealed in ecstasy as his intestine filled with the man’s girth.

“That’s a good boy,” the man said, “You take dick like a champ.” He thrusted at a slow starting pace, entering and exiting halfway down the shaft. Every thrust elicited a high-pitched moan from the horny young boy. He loved feeling his belly fill with the man’s thick, juicy cock. Every nerve in his body came alive in waves from the passing of the shaft through his hungry anus. Soon, the man felt comfortable enough to quicken his pace and thrusted harder. Pleasure wrapped Turbo in its warm embrace. He let his head roll forward, bobbing in time to the man’s thrusting. He was content to lay there and enjoy the ride. This position did not last long, however.

“Oh, no,” said a different man from in front of him. “You don’t get to relax.” A hand grabbed Turbo’s bobbing chin and lifted it up so he looked up to see another massive cock head staring right at him. The ball gag loosened and left his mouth. He could now move his mouth again. He breathed deep as he looked at the moist tip in front of his eyes. The horny boy smiled and licked his lips. “Alright!” he breathed in between thrusts, “I’ll gladly get a taste of that, sir!” The man chuckled and said, “Open your mouth wide, then, you little slut.” The red-headed boy obeyed, lifting his bobbing head to get the position right. The man grabbed the top of the boy’s head, gripping a few tufts of his flaming red hair, and guided his cock into the boy’s mouth. Turbo wrapped his lips around the shaft, keeping his teeth away from the soft cock flesh. He practiced this technique enough with Rex and men on his other adventures to know what he was doing. The kept his mouth positioned as well as he could as the other man thrusted into him from behind, which moved his whole body back and forth. The man in front held the boy’s head in place and thrusted in and out of his mouth at a steady pace.

The men bounced Turbo in between them. The rear man thrusted into the boy at a regular pace, breathing heavily as he clapped his pelvis against the boy’s bubbling butt cheeks. His tip dived deep enough to hit Turbo’s prostate with every thrust, making the boy squeal through the cock in his mouth. The scarlet hero did not have time to think about how he sucked off the man in front of him. He settled for wrapping his tongue around the 9-incher as far as it would go and dumping saliva on it as it passed through his puckered lips. As the rear man thrusted harder, Turbo felt pressure mounting within him. Higher and tighter squeals signaled that his climax was approaching.

“Oh, nonono,” Spankter said from behind. “You don’t get to cum just yet, my dear.” The rear man paused his thrusting and lifted up Turbo’s body, dislodging his huge rod so that he could lift the butt high enough. The front man kept moving his cock in and out of Turbo’s mouth. The sweet salty taste of the girth rubbed along the boy’s tongue. Harsh grunts escaped the boy’s mouth as he felt a cock cage clamp over his package, sealing the veins of his balls and throbbing hard penis. The boy moaned in protest. “You still have more fuckings to go through,” Spankter explained. “We don’t want you blowing your load too early now do we?” Turbo supposed he could agree with that logic, but still shuffled against the pain of the cock cage. The rear man then thrusted his third leg back inside the boy’s twitching hole, which absorbed the member hungrily, and continued fucking him. Turbo squealed at the sudden reinsertion.

The fucking lasted a few more minutes, each man increasing his pace gradually, before the rear man reached his limit. “Ahhh… Ahhhhh,” he grunted, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, making Turbo scream in ecstasy. The man then gave a loud roar as he busted is load into the 10-year-old’s bulging belly. Shotgun blasts of thick semen filled Turbo’s insides. The boy’s eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the man’s load fill him. Not long after the rear man came, the front man exhaled loudly as he squirted into Turbo’s mouth without warning. The boy’s mouth filled instantly with several ounces of warm, salty sweet cream. He swallowed as much of it as he could, some of the cum seeping over his lips and dripping down his chin. Both men exited the scarlet-haired boy slowly, almost simultaneously. As Turbo finished swallowing his creamy dessert, he gasped, tilting his head down as he could finally breath through his mouth. He did not have long to relax, however. The next two men took their positions quickly. The next front man grabbed Turbo’s hair and lifted his head back up. The boy gulped as the man shoved his cock into his creamy mouth. At the same time another rear man slipped his rock hard member into Turbo’s twitching anus and another spit roast began.

The gang bang lasted another hour as the men switched positions, taking turns with the 10-year-old butt slut. Halfway through the bang, the men unstrapped the boy from the bench and fucked him from different positions on the floor. They tied his hands together in front of him so he could not use them to resist. Not that he would have resisted anyway. The red-haired whore loved every second of the gang bang, but he hated not being able to cum. The tension he felt from the cock cage frustrated his whole body, making him jerk and squirm as the men creamed inside him from both ends multiple times. The boy would have cum many times over had cruel doctor not sealed off his testes.

The Spankter was the last one to fuck Turbo. Having prepared himself throughout the hour by watching his men have their way with the young slut, he got started quickly. The old man, surprisingly strong for his age, clamped Turbo’s mouth shut with his hand. With the other, he lifted the boy’s legs up in the missionary position and inserted his throbbing member. Spankter thrusted hard and deep into the boy and then quickened to a steady pace. Halfway through his fuck, the old man unlocked the cock cage, freeing Turbo’s seminal vesicles. After a few thrusts, the two disproportionate males reached climax at the same time. Turbo screamed into Spankter’s mouth as long ropes of cum ejected from his pulsing member while the Spankter emptied his load into the boy’s rectum, adding to the pints of cum that already sat there.

Spankter sighed long and deep as he gave a few last cursory thrusts to stir the inner pool of semen before slowly exiting the boy’s anus. Turbo lay on the floor, exhausted and satisfied. All the gang bang participants sat on nearby chairs and on the floor, resting for a bit as the orgy wore them out. “Damn, kid,” one of the men said. “You sure know how to party.” Turbo smiled at the compliment. “I’m always ready to party with big boys like you,” he said winking. All the men laughed at his comment. “Alright,” Turbo said, “Now off to jail as soon as I figure out a way out of his.” The boy sat up and fiddled with his hand bindings. The men laughed harder.

“Jail?” the Spankter spat, chuckling. “Oh, you foolish boy. You didn’t seriously think that we didn’t have an escape plan did you?” Turbo looked at the old man, his smile fading. Spankter held up his remote and said, “This remote doesn’t just control that spanking machine, it also conceals our identities. You have no idea what we look or sound like, so there’s no way you can identify us to the police. Even if you could, we’ll be long gone by the time the effects of the remote wear off and you’re able to use your powers again. We’re keeping the money and taking all of our equipment with us.” The redheaded hero looked down wide-eyed, dismayed at his failure to stop the crooks. “Oh, don’t be sad young one,” Spankter said, stroking his chin. “Who knows? You might get to play with us again someday.”

Without further ado, the Spankter and his men dressed and packed up as Turbo watched, powerless to stop them. They loaded their truck at the back of the warehouse and as the driver turned the ignition key, one of the men in the back looked out and said, “Toodles,” winking and blowing Turbo a kiss as he closed the back door. The truck sped off into the street, tires squealing as they assaulted the road. The scarlet-haired boy sat alone in the vacant warehouse, his hands tied together and a pint of cum stuck inside his ass. Droplets of semen hung at various parts of his face and exposed legs. Some got on his denim vest, which upset him. “They could have at least taken my top off first,” he said to vacant space. Ten minutes later, he felt bolts of electricity surge through him. The speed force was back. He quickly rubbed his wrists together at supersonic speed to break his binding. In less than a second, he shook off the cum droplets and put his shorts, socks, and shoes back on. He checked his phone and gasped. Ten text messages from his father shouted at him from the screen. “Shit!” he said. “I’m almost late for dinner!”

Charging up his speed, he bolted out of the warehouse and headed home, leaving a blue-and-red streak adorned with blue lightning crackles in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
